


Season Three Shuffled Around

by Purplemoon153



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: What if nobody wanted to vote anyone else in and it was all left to chance.





	1. The Idea

The day started off great, but now they were supposed to vote friends into lethal challenges in order to cleanse an artifact so that they don't all for at the hands of some carnival master. The only problem was, nobody wanted to vote their friends in.

Eventually Matt had the idea for everyone to just put their own names in, or have Calliope do it. It took some discussion, but eventually everyone came around to the idea. Nikita was the hardest to convince, she took a good ten minutes to convince her. It was time to vote. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be completely random so don't yell at me if you don't like who lives, who dies, and who tells the story.


	2. Killer Clowns

Calliope took one of each card and shuffled them together into a deck. She peaked the first card off of the deck and looked at it before showing the contestants.

"The Super Spy," she said in her quiet voice as she pulled the second card, "and the Jetsetter. You have to choose someone to represent you in the challenge, Teala picks first."

"I pick Matpat," Teala says.

"I pick Safiya," Ro decided.

And with that they were into the challenge. The girls on the line held hands as they walked to to the place where one would die. Those representing followed a little ways back. It wasn't long till they reached to the tent.

Soon Teala and Rosanna were tied to the targets. Matpat and Safiya were brought to the beginning of where they were to begin the challenge. They were confronted each with a table with cups and a clowns standing at the ready.

They were quickly told to begin the challenge. The first part was to find the cup hiding a rubber ball. It wasn't long before Matt pulled in the lead. He had guessed correctly on his first try whereas Safiya didn't. 

The challenge was harder for the detective. He had to eat five began hotdogs with the works. He was working on them as fast as he could when Safiya caught up. The whole time they were working throughout the challenges the teammates the were representing cheered for them.

It wasn't long until the investigative reporter pulled ahead. She was downing her got dogs quickly. Matpat was still struggling through them as he saw her move through the other challenges. He finished and head for the next challenge. He started just as Safiya won the game.

"We have a winner! And better yet, a loser!" the killer clown leader proclaimed just before taking her knife and stabbing Teala in the gut repeatedly.

The game was over, Teala died. Safiya grabbed the Jack from the now unsealed box and placed him on the artifact cleansing it. The clowns became little dust piles around them. Safiya quickly untied Rosanna and they three survivors left.


	3. Snake Woman

It was time for another one of their friends to die. The remaining youtubers day together in the divine lounge. Soon Calliope out one of each of the cards except for Roi and Teala. Teala had died and was no longer an option. Too was automatically in the challenge because he had caused jenga to fall. They only had to draw one more cars to see who was going on with Roi.

Calliope shuffled and pulled a card out. 

"The record producer," Calliope read out loud to the group. Everyone gasped and said their goodbyes and wished the two men luck. Nikita hugged Manny and wished him well as he went off to his possible death.

The two men were escorted to their challenge by Calliope and Mortimer. They were instructed to finish the snake mosaic. They were to search through a trough of guys in order to find the missing tiles. 

They suited up and got right into the challenge. They were both rushing around and finding pieces. It didn't take long until one of them finished. The winner was Manny. As he placed the last time the Snakewoman went up to Roi and killed him.

Manny was brought back and that was the end of the second challenge.


	4. The Man with No Name

The had to lose another friend to cleanse an artifact. So they sat down together in the lounge to see who would be the two that would have to go face death. Calliope grabbed eight cards, no two were alike, and shuffled them.

The survivors went silent as the two cards were drawn. Calliope looked them over and showed them to the group.

"The Savant and the Investigative Reporter." Calliope read aloud to the group. 

Joey and Safiya quickly said their goodbyes and got hugs from Rosanna and Matpat. Then they were off to find the name of the man without one. The walked out to the fog covered area where they would be searching for letters for the man's name.

Mortimer and Calliope waited for them as the searched through the thick fog looking for the letters whilst avoided the man with no name. Joey and his keen eyes were the ones that finished the challenge. The three of them went back to meet with others while Safiya's corpse was left.


	5. Strongman

Everyone shuffled around Calliope waiting to see which man to be sent into the death challenge. The rules of this particular challenge demanded that the ones who go in have to be male. So she placed only the cards of the males in there. 

The two cards were pulled. "The record producer and the hippie." Calliope called out as the two men said their goodbyes and went to change. Once they were ready everybody stepped out to the streets where the contest was being held.

The people not in the challenge as they watched on in horror as the two men competed against one another. It didn't take long for a winner to emerge and a loser to die. JC went with the group back to the lounge after completing the challenge and cleansing yet another artifact.


	6. Maiden of Madness

The remaining guests stared at the looming iron maiden each hoping it wasn't them going in there. They watched in abject horror as Calliope out in the cards and shuffled. They waited quietly as the sacrifice was pulled. 

"The detective," Calliope read out to the remaining people. People gasped and Matt went white out of fear. He didn't make a sound as he gently approached the maiden when he felt a hand on his arm stop him. It was Rosanna.

"I'll go," Ro said as her voice shook from terror. He gently pushed Matpat out of the way and stood directly in front of the contraption. 

"I am going instead of Matt. Just put me in and go. Matt I love you take care of Cookie for me." 

They did. Nikita and Joey closed the smaller of the Patsino siblings in there and listened to her scream as Matthew sobbed. They slowly guided the detective back into the night and led him away as her screams echoed in their ears. They carried the cleansed artifact back with them. That was then end of the sixth challenge.


	7. Funhouse Man

They had found the coins needed to unlock the Lazarus box and had revived Manny with the harp found inside.

The contestants were dropping like flies, just wishing for the horrendous night to end. Only two remained free from Willie's chain link prison. The two free were Matpat and Colleen. They finished up the puzzle and got the news. Each had to pick a person to go in.

The detective and disco dancer ran around the building to the back where the chain link prison to explain what was going on to the captives. Afterwords they broke into a sprint and ran back to the divine lounge in order to discuss who they were going into. 

It wasn't long until the decided on Nikita and JC. Their reasoning being that Nikita hadn't been in a challenge yet, Manny just got back, and it looked like they would need Joey to get out of here. Matpat put in JC's name while Colleen out in the troublemaker. 

As they names were out Willie walked around to retrieve the two challengers and set the others free. Nikita and JC entered the challenge and soon Nikita pulled into the lead. The whole time the challenge was going on JC was just behind his opponent. Nikita beat him and they both left the room, only to find out that the person who put in Nikita was going to be gutted by Willie via fishhook. 

They two survived ran back to find out who was dead and who lived. They were greeted by the sight of a heavily bleeding Colleen with the detective standing over her. Joey, Matt, and Manny yelling and shouting about what was going on. 

The survivors explained what was going on. Afterwards arguing broke out, but it was quickly calmed by Joey. They were focused on the task ahead.


	8. Witches

The cursed folks were lead to the final death challenge. Those who throughout the recent challenge who were got by the witches were lead to the beginning of a twisted set of challenges. The detective, troublemaker, record producer, and hippie were told to start while the savant was waiting for them back at Fatman Slim's.

They all started to guzzle the witches brew in order to find their pentagram in order to move into the part. Matpat was the first to finish quickly followed by Nikita. He quickly beat the stacking challenge just as Manny finished up his mug. JC was still struggling through the drinking. Nikita finished the witches that and moved on to the Apple bobbing just as Matt finished up and started crawling underneath the web of strings that was the last part of this challenge. Manny was quick to catch up. JC was still in last as he finished up the brew and moved on to the next challenge. The detective finished up first and stood waiting for the others to catch up. Nikita was second, followed by Manny after a bit. The loser was JC. 

The three witches dragged him into their alter and sacrificed him as the others ran back to see Joey after they cleansed the wickerman.


	9. Lucy

They were down to the final four. Two would compete and three would go home. They were in the church. Calliope put in four cards shuffled and drew two. She read them silently to herself and then turned them to show the rest of the group.

"The troublemaker and the detective," Calliope called out. The other two guys sighed in relief. Matthew and Nikita faced each other with grim determination, wished each other luck, and left followed by the other two in tow on their way to the challenge.

The five of them made their way through the abandoned carnival stuck in the seventies to the tent. The inside of it had a circular depressed area on the floor filled with popcorn, balloons, ball, and medium-sized foam objects scattered throughout the area. Chairs lined the edges of the challenge area where the others would sit and look on as the chosen competed for their lives. 

Their lovely hostess giggled loudly as they entered the tent. She bounced all around as Mortimer made his way over to the group. He didn't look too hot. The center of his chest looked to be covered in a giant burn mark.

“Who is in the challenge?” Mortimer asked.

“Nikita and I are,” Matt answered stepping forward. Mortimer led the two of them around the center circle to where they would start the challenge. Manny and Joey stepped off to the side in order to take a seat in one of the setup metal folding chairs. 

Lucy waited for the two unfortunate guests going into the challenge in order to get them ready for this game of sorts. She held two straight jackets. Matt started over with Nikita and Mortimer trailing behind him at a distance. They reached her and she began to explain the challenge.

“You will put on one of these,” she started, gesturing to the straight jackets in her arms, “and pop all the balloons in your color, pink for the girlie and lime green for the detective. After that, you’ll be freed from the jacket and you have to find keys that will open the boxes only one contains what you need the others are empty.” The contestants nodded their understanding and were quickly strapped into their jackets. They stood at the edge of the popcorned filled area ready and waiting for the signal to start.  
Mortimer counted down and they went off. The balloons were popped almost immediately. Matt was freed from his straight jacket by Lucy who did it rather reluctantly. At the same time, Mortimer undid Nikitas quickly and they were well on their way to collecting the keys. They combed through the popcorn, moved the foam shapes, and still couldn’t find a single key. It took a while in order for either of them to find one. 

Matt found the first key, rushed over to one of the lockboxes, it contained just some straw-like material that looked like it belonged in an Easter basket. He ran back over to the area in order to search for more keys. 

He found the next key, but it resulted in nothing yet again. The third key was found by Nikita whose chosen box also resulted in nothing. She also found the following key which unlocked another useless box. 

The fifth key found, was also the final key found. Matthew gingerly opened the box and pulled out a card and an old pink revolver. He read the card quietly, then once again out loud.

“You either kill yourself or your friend,” Matt read. Silence hung in the air. He slowly raised the gun to his right temple, tears slowly pooling in his eyes. A slight smile graced his lips.

“Nikita, you are going to make it, you, Manny, and Joey will all make it. Please tell Stephanie that I like the name Oliver for the baby. I already cheated death once, Rosanna died instead of me. I should be dead anyway, so you get out of here and defeat the carnival master and leave. I wish we could’ve gotten to know each other better,” Matthew said. 

“Matt, no! Shoot me, you can get out of here with Manny, you have a wife!” Nikita argued.

“No! Manny will be happier with you, and you both have so much life ahead of you,” Matt replied.

“I wish we could have gotten to know you better too. I’ll tell Stephanie. Goodbye,” Nikita said.

“Goodbye,” Matt whispered. He pulled the trigger. Joey, Manny, and Nikita all looked on in horror as their friend’s body fell limply to the ground with a quiet thump. Nikita quickly recovered grabbed the final ring and affixed it to the collar of control, cleansing the artifact.  
Lucy, who had been cackling loudly, turned to dust. Manny wrapped his arm around Nikita gently guiding her out of the tent as Joey softly removed the collar from her grasp and handed it to Mortimer. Nikita looked back at the tent and realized something.

“Matt’s wife is expecting,” she muttered. Manny leaned in 

“What did you say?”

“Matt was going to be a dad, his wife is expecting a baby. She is pregnant.” 

“Oh my goodness.”

“How could I have let him do that, I should have been more pushy. I should have died, he was going to be a dad.”

“He knew that and insisted that you live, you should focus on fulfilling his final wish, girl, It is what he wanted, don’t blame yourself, it was his choice.”


	10. The Aftermath

The three finalists slowly walked from the town of Everlock, the zombies slowly disappearing as they walked past. The Carnival Master was dead and the town was saved, but that wasn't all that had happened that horrible night. The faces of their dead friends were burned into their minds, along with many of the deaths. It is over. They were safe.


End file.
